1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inflatable novelty devices for use as promotional devices, such as for use at sporting events, political conventions and the like, and for toys. The novelty devices of this invention can be generally described as an inflatable peripheral body member with a central non-inflatable pouch for insertion of an individual's hand. The inflatable novelty of this invention provides the user an improved means to express himself by providing a large inflated portion for high visability while still allowing clapping of the hands with the novelty device on one or both hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In past years, a variety of promotional novelties have been used such as pins, hats, shirts, helments, banners and the like. These novelties generally depicted the supported individual or team or supportive expressions and may be decorated with a suitable logo or slogan and team colors.
In recent years spectators' interest in promoting individuals or teams has grown considerably. Today, auditoriums, sports arenas and stadiums are built to accommodate larger numbers of spectators. Also, expanded television coverage of spectator events now reaches millions of home viewing spectators.
Today, because the vast majority of spectators are physically isolated and unable to express their support, verbally, among themselves or with the individuals or team members they support, or with home viewing spectators, various forms of non-verbal means of communication have evolved. In recent years, efforts have been made to promote novelty items to allow the spectator to better communicate, visually as well as verbally, his or her support and enthusiasm at various events.
One such novelty device is a polymeric foam device of construction outlining the image of an oversized hand which has an index finger raised in an upright fashion and the balance of the fingers clinched in a fist formation. The spectator utilizes this promotional novelty device by displaying it in a prominent location or by raising it over his head and waving it, to symbolize that his team is "No. 1". However, such devices are passive devices and do not adequately express the spectator's active enthusiasm. Promotional novelties of this type are bulky and cause difficulty for the spectator to transport them to and from the events and to find adequate space for their storage and use at a crowded event. Also, because of their bulkiness, novelties of this type are often damaged through use, transport, or storage. Some such promotional novelties the user must hold with one or both hands in a clinched fist fashion which causes fatigue to the hand, wrists and arms over prolonged use or the user must place a hand in a slit in the body of the device. The requirement of holding the novelty in these fashions limits or eliminates the use of the hand or hands for other general purposes, such as clapping.